Ivytail (ShC)
Ivytail is a long furred wiry, black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat. History In the Power of Three Series The Sight :She starts her apprenticeship in this book, taking the name of Ivypaw. When Blackstar mentions her, she is mistakenly described as a wiry brown she-cat. It is stated that she does not look very happy when mentioned by Blackstar, much like Breezepaw when Onestar mentioned him. She also participates in the daylight Gathering, challenging Hollypaw to a fight after she defeats Heatherpaw in a battle. Hollypaw is about to take the challenge when stopped by Brackenfur. Ivypaw gets the first pick of the prey for ShadowClan because she does very well. Firestar tells Blackstar that all the apprentices did well and Blackstar tells Ivypaw that he knows who the real winners were. Dark River :Ivypaw does not appear, but it was mentioned by Breezepaw that she and Owlpaw challenged Berrypaw to a jumping contest to see who could jump the highest. It happened at a Gathering in the beginning of the book. Outcast :She receives her warrior name, Ivytail, in this book. When Lionpaw and Brambleclaw go to ShadowClan to ask Tawnypelt about coming to the Mountains, Ivytail is in the patrol with Russetfur and Toadfoot that finds Lionpaw and Brambleclaw. Eclipse :When Hollypaw goes to ShadowClan for help during the WindClan invasion, Ivytail is guarding the camp. She questions why Hollypaw came to ShadowClan. When Hollypaw says that she needs to chat to Blackstar, Ivytail suspects that she is supposed to keep the leader distracted while ThunderClan attacks the camp. Hollypaw pushes her aside while she runs for help. Later, she is seen sharing a mouse with Toadfoot when Lionpaw, Jaypaw, and Hollypaw come to ShadowClan camp with Sol. Long Shadows :She is seen only once in the beginning of the book on a patrol with Snaketail and Scorchpaw. When Hazeltail almost crosses the ShadowClan border while catching a squirrel, Ivytail, Snaketail, and Scorchpaw get into a arguement with the ThunderClan cats. Sunrise :Ivytail is on the patrol with Owlpaw and Smokefoot that spots Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather outside of their territory visiting Sol and points them out to their Clan. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice : She is now listed as a queen. Fading Echoes :She and Kinkfur stick their heads out the nursery to see what was going on when Jayfeather and Squirrelflight come to ShadowClan to ask Littlecloud for help. Night Whispers :Ivytail is often seen around the ShadowClan camp by Flametail's point of view. Flametail notices that her belly is beginning to swell with her first litter of kits. :She is asked by Flametail to keep an eye on Littlecloud while he travels to the Moonpool per Blackstar's request. Sign of the Moon :Ivytail does not formally appear in Sign of the Moon but is listed in the allegiances. Trivia *She was described as a wiry brown she-cat in ''The Sight.Revealed in The Sight, page 139 Character Pixels References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Mentors Category:Queen Category:Minor Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters